Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man rapped against the Ghostbusters and the Mythbusters in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. He was portrayed by Taylor Cu and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a fictional character from the Ghostbusters franchise, which sometimes appears as a giant, lumbering paranormal monster. It first appears in Ghostbusters as a picture logo on a prop package of marshmallows in Dana Barrett's apartment, on a graffiti advertisement on the building next to the Ghostbusters' headquarters, and then in the climax of the film as the physical manifestation of the Sumerian deity Gozer, who takes such a form due to Ray Stantz's unsuccessful mental attempt to think of the least-threatening thing possible when told that the villain would destroy the Ghostbusters in the form of the first thing they thought of. Along with the Ghostbusters logo, the image of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man has become one of the most recognizable emblems of the franchise. Lyrics [Note: The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is in gray, while Kari Byron and Jamie Hyneman are in regular text.] Aww…aww… Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft; I stay fluff! Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play! Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.) I live so large you can't harsh my mellow. Just one step took me out the ghetto! You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows 'Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! Scrapped lyrics Raise up, Stay Puft and I'm coming in! Punk busters better watch who they summonin'! I'll flip skeptics till they're butter-side up, And shred your street cred like a cannonball, what! ---- You punk busters better watch who you're summonin'! Raise up, it's Stay Puft and I'm coming in! (Uh!) Flip skeptics till they're butter-side up! Shred your street cred like a cannonball, what! Ghostbusters get covered in fluffernutter spray! So watch a real rapper rock a beret! ---- My marshmallow flows turn these bitches to toast, Show you all better be afraid of Big Puft! Trivia *Stay Puft is the sixth third-party rapper in a battle. *He is the second fictional character to rap against another character from the same work of fiction, after the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come who battled Ebenezer Scrooge. **Coincidentally, both characters are ghosts. *He is the first rapper to face two groups of rappers by himself. **Battling nine people altogether, he has battled against the most people at once. *He is the fifth rapper to appear as a ghostly body. **He is the first to not appear in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. *He is the eighth rapper to enter due to something said by a rapper or the announcer in battle. *He is portrayed to be taller than the whole Shandor Building, while in the movie, he was about half its size and had to climb to reach the roof. *He is the second rapper to say something during the "Who won? Who's next? You decide" sequence, after Dr. Watson. *ERB bought the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man costume from Decimated Designs. **Decimated Designs later posted the rap battle on their website to thank ERB. *His original body actor was supposed to be Mike Betette, but he was scrapped and later replaced with Taylor Cu. **The idea to include him in the battle is credited to Mike Betette. *His rapping style was based on that of well-known real-life rapper The Notorious B.I.G.; this idea was thought out by EpicLLOYD. Gallery A betette stay puft.png|Mike Betette explaining on chat why he wasn't the one to portray the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Taylor Cu